Contagioso
by KaoriH
Summary: Histórias de amor devem começar com flores e chocolates, passeios até um parque que tenha uma vista bonita e algumas palavras doces. A minha começou com um cachecol, uma detenção e um soco. :: Para Moony J4M


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling

nota**¹**: Moony espero que esteja a seu gosto (L)

nota**²:** rated T pela clara insinuação de sexo.

nota**³:** Sirem. HomemHomem. Bjs.

**

* * *

Contagioso

* * *

**

Histórias de amor devem começar com flores e chocolates, passeios até um parque que tenha uma vista bonita e algumas palavras doces. A _minha_ começou com um cachecol, uma detenção e um soco. Talvez seja por isso que nós sejamos tão estranhos. Ou tão perfeitos juntos... Mas eu estou me adiantando, nada disso faria qualquer sentido se não fosse uma tarde de novembro, onde supostamente deveria fazer sol e os pássaros deveriam cantar, mas estava nevando e os pássaros não estavam dando a mínima para o que tinham que fazer.

Eu já falei sobre Sirius? Talvez eu tenha me perdido contando sobre nós e me esqueci dele. Um erro imperdoável, de fato. Sirius é... A criatura mais insuportável que já pisou na face da Terra. Mimado, convencido e com um senso de humor cruel e terrível e somado a todas essas características adoráveis, Sirius era orgulhoso. Naquela tarde Sirius encontrava-se derrotado pelo pior de nossos pesadelos. Uma gripe.

Parece estúpido quando é citado tão levianamente, não? Mas não é. _Oh não_, não é. James foi o primeiro a perceber que ele havia acordado fungando naquela manhã. O mais inteligente de todos nós, e essa era uma prova cabal. Peter teve que ser escorraçado pelo monstro-do-nariz-fungante para perceber o que estava acontecendo. E eu? Alguém tinha que ficar para cuidar dele... E eu estava no banheiro quando Peter sumiu. "Grandes amigos", eles dizem. "Sempre juntos", eles dizem. Aham, g_enial._

Ele estava com aquela expressão terrível, que fazia que os mais novos evitassem aquele canto da Sala Comunal, ainda bem que não estávamos na Sala Comunal. Sirius quis ficar no quarto fungando em baixo de uma coberta e sendo insuportável só pra mim. Adorável.

– Você está melhor? – Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos impiedosos e cheios de raiva. O cachecol verde cobrindo o pescoço.

Foi a primeira vez que eu reparei naquele cachecol. Pelas minhas contas ele deveria ter de seis a dez cachecóis, todos vermelhos ou negros já que Sirius nunca usava verde. Sob **nenhuma** possibilidade ele o fazia, nem que para isso James tivesse que escolher suas roupas (o que não era nem de longe uma idéia inteligente – sequer era aceitável) devido ao seu _problema_ nos olhos. O que tornava aquele cachecol digno de atenção.

Não que eu reparasse nos meus amigos. Eu reparava _nele_. Mesmo que reparando do meu canto, de onde ele não pudesse ver.

– Eu _pareço _melhor?

Razão nº1 para que uma gripe seja nosso pior pesadelo: O Humor da Gripe.

Rolei os olhos automaticamente e ele não sorriu – como fazia muito comumente – e se encolheu na cama. Chegava a dar pena da sua postura fragilizada... Frágil não era um adjetivo que combinava com Sirius. Definitivamente.

– O que você tanto olha Remus? – O motivo nº2 era que Sirius era um narcisista, mas nós resolvemos mudar esse porque ele sempre achava que era o centro do universo doente ou não.

– Seu cachecol. Aliás, seu nada, de quem é? – Fechei o livro me preparando para a discussão que ele ia começar. Sirius adora uma discussão quando está e mau-humor, serve para que ele possa descontar sua raiva por estar doente. Novamente, orgulhoso miserável.

Ele emburrou.

Sem uma resposta malcriada, sem uma ironia. Só emburrou. E ficou em silêncio.

Deixe-me fazer uma observação sobre os silêncios de Sirius. Ele fica em silêncio quando dorme (apesar de roncar como um animal agonizante), quando está comendo – mostrando que ainda lhe resta alguma noção e talvez até salvação –, e quando fica encabulado.

Tirando pelas duas primeiras situações, os silêncios de Sirius são raros. _Encabulado_ é outro adjetivo que não combina com ele. Não com o boca-suja, irresponsável e cara de pau que todos conhecem e amam. Eu amo, pelo menos.

É, é ridículo amar em silêncio, mas o amor é meu e eu faço como quiser.

Eu sabia que era errado insistir. Mas eu gostava de vê-lo _encabulado_. O que quer que isso significasse pra ele.

– Sirius? – Novamente os olhos malignos, menos malignos, pra falar a verdade. – O cachecol?

– Não é da sua conta. É só um pedaço de pano.

Murmurei uma maldição, baixo, para não chamar a atenção. Esse ainda era o motivo nº1, mas o motivo nº2 também estava ali. Como ele foi modificado, o motivo nº2 agora era que Sirius distribuía patadas e não podia ser contrariado porque estava doente, porque isso só piorava as coisas.

Eu tinha vontade de curar a gripe dele a pontapés, em noventa por cento dos casos. Esse era um deles.

– Você não tem roupas verdes.

Ele soltou um palavrão e se levantou da cama. Fungou antes de erguer a voz. _Exagerado._

– Minhas meias também são verdes! Qual o problema com _verde_?

Eis aqui o número 3: Sirius fica histérico. Ele é levemente _alterado_ quando saudável e se torna irritantemente 'alto' quando doente. Eu nunca tive paciência para histeria, então essa era a parte em que eu desistia de discutir e voltava a ler meu livro com se nada tivesse acontecido.

E as meias dele nem eram verdes. Ele é daltônico, o imbecil.

Supostamente.

– O que você está fazendo?

A pergunta completa deveria ser 'O que você está fazendo, se enfiando na minha cama usando suas meias fedidas e essa cueca medonha?'. Porque as pernas dele não compensavam o fato de que aquela cueca era a peça mais escrota que poderia habitar o baú de alguém. Claro, era presente de James. Eram belas pernas e pomos voadores ridículos. Não, não compensava.

– Preciso de calor humano. Mas o seu serve.

...

– Porque diabos você não está usando calças Sirius?

– Prendem a minha circulação.

O quê? Ele me fitava como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Talvez no dele, mas não no meu. Quem sabe? Talvez James entenda o que isso quer dizer. Ah sim, ele estava ridículo sem as calças e com um cachecol no pescoço. Um cachecol verde, diga-se de passagem. E a cor até que ficava bem nele... Se bem que ele ficava bem até pelado. _De fato._

Por um segundo eu me amaldiçoei por não estar em baixo das cobertas – onde ele havia encontrado um lugar vago e quentinho – e sim sobre elas. Depois eu agradeci, as pernas de Sirius eram bem bonitas.

– O que você está lendo? – Dei os ombros, resmunguei que não o interessaria. E ele se limitou a ficar em silêncio.

Estranho.

– O que foi?

– Nada não. – Eu voltei a ler meu livro. Até que ele fosse arrancado das minhas mãos. Ai minha paciência. – Você vai ficar me ignorando?

Imbecil mimado. Suspirei e isso não ajudou em nada, ao contrário fez com que Sirius arremessasse meu livro para o outro lado do dormitório. Se não fosse a edição do James de 'Teoria e Grandes Nomes do Quadribol' eu teria estraçalhado a garganta dele. Bem, eu não _precisava_ ir para a cadeia, James faria o serviço.

– Eu não estou te ignorando Sirius. – 'Só não estou prestando atenção _demais_ em você.' – Eu estava lendo aquele livro...

Suspirei mais uma vez e ele resmungou. Ou o que quer que seja aquele barulho que ele faz quando fica irritado. James diz que é feito um cachorro com dor de barriga, secretamente Peter acha isso a maior estupidez que já ouviu. Não deve estar muito longe disso, apesar da maior estupidez ser quando James diz que um dia vai se casar com Lily.

James e Lily casados? Dá pra acreditar em uma coisa como essa? É como dizer que Sirius seria o padrinho do filho deles. Honestamente, quem em sã consciência daria uma criança para que Sirius apadrinhasse? Ele ia acabar preso por alguma besteira e deixando a criança sozinha. Ainda bem que eu nunca fui de profecias, um futuro desses traumatizaria uma criança pra sempre.

Ouvi o ressoar ao meu lado quase não acreditei. Ele tinha dormido, _sério_? Pior. Ele havia dormido na minha cama. O problema é que ele nem estava cansado ainda, não do jeito que eu queria que ele ficasse. Um sorriso estúpido e eu tentei parar de pensar em coisas do tipo 'Como ele fica sem as meias' e outras peças de roupa.

Ele se virou e o rosto tranqüilo revelou um sorriso. Imbecil, não estava dormindo coisa nenhuma.

Ou estava?

Eu sinceramente considerei a opção quando os braços dele me alcançaram. Era como ser abraçado por um urso. Um urso consideravelmente menos peludo – apesar daquela linha charmosa que desaparecia no cós da calça – e muito mais inconveniente. Ele estava me abraçando, a ficha não tinha caído.

– Não tem graça Sirius. – O sorriso dele ficou maior.

– Oh Moony, eu preciso de calor humano, eu já disse. – Eu já tinha reparado que quando Sirius falava baixo, a voz dele ficava rouca, mas eu não tinha percebido ainda que ela me dava arrepios. – Só fique quietinho e me deixe aproveitar... Eu estou doente sabe?

Pensei em rebater, protestar dizendo que ele estava me usando para seus fins pérfidos ou rir, mas consegui ficar vermelho pela conotação de 'calor humano' que me veio a mente. Oh bem, ele podia ter todo o meu calor humano que quisesse. Eu seria o melhor cobertor de orelhas do mundo, modéstia a parte.

– Fique a vontade então.

– Você quer que eu comece a tirar a roupa, un? – E aquela risada estúpida e asmática preencheu o dormitório. Era por essas coisas estúpidas que eu ficava vermelho, e então parecia uma garotinha apaixonada.

– Não tão a vontade... – A gargalhada dele me fez sorrir, mas ele não havia parado de rir. –... Ah, você entendeu.

– Você também entendeu.

Novamente a voz rouca, baixa demais para ser escutada a duas camas de distancia, que fosse. Era um dos fatores que faziam com que as garotas de Hogwarts corressem para tentar arrancar as calças dele. Somado aos olhos matadores...

Que olhavam pra cima, diretamente pros meus.

Eu sempre gostei de ouvir Sirius dizer que eu tinha olhos especiais. Principalmente quando me peguei pensando que queria bem mais do que segurar a mão dele em um parque florido. Não que eu tenha pensado uma imbecilidade dessas, mas a idéia é a mesma.

E era admiração nos olhos dele. Como da primeira vez que ele viu meus olhos. Sirius é daltônico, não vê mais do que o branco, o preto e seus variantes de cinza (nos quais a tonalidade dos seus olhos está inclusa). Ele viu meus olhos da primeira vez como Padfoot. Nós descobrimos que ele conseguia ver cores quando estava na forma de um cachorro.

Cães não podem ver cores? Bem, talvez Pads fosse especial então.

Naquele dia – depois da primeira Lua Cheia que enfrentamos **todos** juntos – ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e fitou meus olhos com o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rosto. E gritou para que todos ouvissem que eu tinha os olhos mais lindo que já havia visto.

Eu quis matá-lo pro fazer isso no Salão Principal e então agradecê-lo pelo elogio. Eu sempre achei que era a aberração dos olhos esquisitos, nunca parei para pensar neles de outro modo que fosse... Bom.

E lá estava ele, como daquela vez, me hipnotizando e parecendo tão perdido quanto eu.

– Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

Ah sim, eu sempre soube como quebrar um bom clima.

Sirius suspirou resignado e desviou os olhos. O que ele pensava que eu ia fazer? Bater os cílios e achar adorável ele chegar do nada? Eu nunca fui chegado a romantismos exagerados, mas ele estava achando que era só passar a mão e eu estava disposto? Eu estava, mas ele não precisava saber.

– Você não acha melhor ir dormir na sua cama? Eu sei que você não vai agüentar muito tempo.

Ele sorriu. Eu já podia prever a piada idiota.

– Eu posso agüentar a noite **toda** Moony.

– Não é o que dizem por aí.

Foi o estopim. Sirius se sentou de imediato na cama. Eu tinha atingido sua parte mais sensível, o orgulho. E estava contente com isso, Lobo sádico, eu sei.

– O que dizem por aí?

Era nessa hora que eu deveria desviar o assunto, ou simplesmente contar a verdade – sempre falam bem dele, não o contrário – mas aquela me pareceu uma ótima oportunidade.

Não muito honesta e certamente não muito digna, mas me pareceu uma oportunidade de ouro. Que seria descartada se eu ficasse quieto.

– Sabe como é... Dizem que você não é tudo isso.

– Tudo isso?

– Tuuudo isso. – E arqueei minhas sobrancelhas de forma a dar ênfase ao que estava me referindo. Deixar pistas no ar fazia parecer que eu estava mentindo menos... Ou talvez não.

Ele estava estático, com os olhos vidrados como se não estivesse me vendo ao seu lado. "_Será que ele vai demorar muito pra rea..._"

– Eu sou sim!

Eu devia rir e acabar com seu sofrimento de uma vez. Alimentar seu ego e deixar ele saber que os boatos sobre ele são apenas 'bons' boatos. Mas... Eu já tinha começado e aquela experiência com o emocional dele poderia ter bons resultados. Uma vez no inferno...

Dei os ombros e o fitei da forma mais descrente possível. Ele devia estar querendo me matar.

Ou não.

Foi bacana ver ele se enrolar com as cobertas (mais especificamente, enrolar as pernas nas cobertas) quando jogou o peso contra o meu. Também foi engraçado imaginar como estava a minha expressão de surpresa – e se eu estava interpretando bem. Outro fato divertido era que eu era um Lobisomem e se tivesse me desviado agora ele estaria com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Mas eu não tinha me desviado.

Sirius era deliciosamente previsível.

– Sirius?

Ele pareceu desistir. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Deveria estar pensando o mesmo que eu 'Porque diabos não continuar?' ou exatamente ao contrário. Não que eu não desse importância para o fato que o queria tão gay quanto eu, mas era um dilema bem sério.

E aí ele me beijou.

Eu sei, eu deveria ser mais romântico. Deveria me preocupar em como ele cheirava – mas ele estava cheirando a poção para gripe –, em como os cabelos dele eram lindos e sedosos – mas eles estavam embaraçados e um tanto arrepiados –, ou em como... Bem, havia milhares de descrições românticas e melhores do que a minha, mas... E daí?

A barba mal feita estava roçando no meu queixo de um jeito violento e a boca dele estava machucando a minha, ele não sabia onde colocar as mãos então não me tocava, apenas as deixava paradas sobre o meu cabelo. Nosso primeiro beijo foi uma bosta (e ele ficou extremamente irritado quando eu revelei isso no Natal, em frente a Peter e James), mas foi nosso **beijo**. Eu não estava esperando alguma coisa diferente.

Mas aí teve um segundo beijo. Eu tive que afastá-lo primeiro (o que não foi _exatamente_ fácil) e fazê-lo perceber que as mãos deles eram úteis pra alguma coisa que não fosse me segurar e me impedir de sair dali.

E aí sim.

Os dedos dele se enroscaram acariciando meu pescoço, o corpo dele ficou subitamente mais próximo, o quarto ficou mais quente e aquela coberta foi amaldiçoada. Ah sim, e ele parou de respirar quando eu toquei a pele quente por baixo daquela roupa horrível. E ele gemeu. Baixinho, mas eu ouvi. Toma essa 'maior comedor de Hogwarts'.

E então... Bem, então nós estávamos desesperados por extinguir qualquer centímetro maligno que ficasse entre nós. E a pele dele estava quente sob o cachecol verde, que eu tive sérios problemas para remover, eu notei isso perfeitamente quando fechei os lábios sob o pomo de adão ele e senti a garganta reverberando em outro gemido. Graças a Merlin o dormitório estava vazio, Sirius gemia alto demais.

E talvez eu estivesse gemendo também... Depois que ele descobriu que eu não tinha nenhum problema com as mãos dele dentro da minha calça, eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Só de ficar suado e quente. Bem quente.

Ah sim, e de que Sirius gemia cada vez mais alto.

E que a boca dele não, necessariamente, precisava estar contra a minha para me enlouquecer. E que eu tenho uma clavícula ridiculamente sensível.

Eu me lembrava desses detalhes... E de que Peter tem o pior senso de perigo do mundo. E que James grita feito uma mulherzinha. Nós ainda nem estávamos nus quando eles entraram. Não imagino o que ele fariam se nos pegassem na sala da monitoria do quarto andar, era uma benção que o Mapa não tivesse sido feito com legendas.

A vida era boa. Nós éramos bons. Juntos, nós éramos ótimos.

O soco que eu citei no começo – se você ainda se lembra – foi em James quando ele perguntou se Sirius inchava feito um cachorro. Eu não me arrependi dele. E a detenção... Foi quando eu comprovei que ele _não_ inchava, e que isso não fazia diferença nenhuma. Graças a Merlin.

E só me restava fungar fundo deitado sozinho na minha cama, depois de expulsar todos do dormitório para que a gripe não se alastrasse novamente.

Esse era o meu novo quarto motivo: Sirius era contagiante, digo, contagioso.

– FIM –

* * *

Bem, essa fic é um presente para uma amiga querida e foi feita com um tremendo esforço e carinho. Espero que você goste Moonyca *-*

Giu, obrigada por me ajudar, de coração (L)

**Reviews, gatas, reviews.**


End file.
